


Small-town girl needs to see you one last time before leaving for the big city

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hqgix1/f4m_script_offer_smalltown_girl_needs_to_see_you/Have a great day <33





	Small-town girl needs to see you one last time before leaving for the big city

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Small-town girl needs to see you one last time before leaving for the big city [Wholesome] [Passionate] [Emotional] [Nostalgic] [Wet Pussy] [Fingering] [Sloppy blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Doggy-style] [Pinning her down] [Creampie] [Rough sex]**

**Performer's Summary** : _You’re a small-town girl leaving for New York tomorrow morning for a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You’re packed and ready to go. You’ve said all your goodbyes except one: The one that hurts the most. He’s one of your closest friends. Someone who gets you. You even lost your virginity to him. The night before your flight, you decide to really say goodbye in the most passionate way possible._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* Note: ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Knocking, door opening/closing, footsteps, crickets, undressing

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: You knock at his door. The door opens]

Hey there.

Sorry for knocking at your door this late, but I couldn’t leave without seeing you, and that couldn’t wait till morning.

Yeah I know I could’ve done this during the day. Or at my send-off party last weekend. Or any time in between.

Truth is, I’ve been putting off this goodbye for a while.

I guess I was thinking that if I didn’t say bye to you before I left, I wouldn’t have to say goodbye at all. Saying it would make it real.

[Sigh] We’ve been through too much together for me to just say the words and leave. All those nights alone under the stars, talking about life, just drifting away. I mean, after all that, I don’t think there’s a secret of mine that you don’t know.

Not to mention you were my *ahem* first.

Point is, you don’t just say “goodbye” to a friend like you so easily. So I hope you’ll forgive me for putting it off for so long.

If I could stay here, I would. You know that. But New York is a big deal for me. The city calls. And it wouldn’t be fair to me or my family if I didn’t seize this opportunity.

I promise if I could pack you up in my suitcase like one of my personal belongings, I would.

(Playful) Oh hush, you. That wasn’t a serious offer.

But I do have a serious offer in mind.

I wanna spend my final night in town with you. Just like we used to do.

C’mon, it’ll be like the good old times. Just you and me, under the stars and talking about life.

(Suggestive) . . . or *not* talking.

[You pull him in for a kiss that lasts a few seconds]

Yeah, just like that. Exactly like old times.

[You start kissing him again, getting more passionate with every second.]

(Pulling away as he tries to speak) Nu-uh, we’re not talking, remember? C’mon take me out back behind the house. The stars await. We can shut each other up with a view.

[Sfx: Footsteps as you walk to the back. A door opens, and we hear the sounds of crickets chirping under a nighttime breeze. You two start laying in the grass.]

Mmm, that’s better. [Chuckle] Wow, the grass feels softer than I remember it.

Now, where were we?

Oh yeah, shutting each other up.

[You start kissing him again. Moaning a bit this time as well.]

(In between kisses) I want you to give me one more good memory of this town before I go.

A memory I’ll never forget.

[You resume kissing for a bit]

(In between kisses) Put your hands up my dress. Feel how wet I am.

[A *loud* moan as he starts touching you]

Right there. Right there.

Slip your fingers inside me. I want to---[Another series of moans as he starts fingering you deeper.]

Fuck, you’re getting me even wetter. My pussy is just grabbing onto your fingers.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you.]

(Whimpering) I think this is the opposite of shutting me up. You’re just making me---[another series of moans]

Fuck, this isn’t fair. We were supposed to keep each other quiet.

But your fingers feel so---oh yes.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you, getting louder every moment]

I can’t take it. I can’t take it. Fuck, I can’t take it. You feel so good.

[You continue enjoying the feeling of his fingers for a while. Then . . . ]

(In between moans) Okay, okay. I’m sensitive. Fuck. Slow down for a sec.

[You catch your breath as he pulls his fingers out of you]

Here, take off your pants. It’s my turn. Let me make you feel good while I’m settling down.

Take off your pants.

Or, actually, here. I’ll do it. Lay back.

[Sfx: You take off his clothes.]

Fuck, being pressed up against you like this really hits me differently under the moonlight.

[You kiss him]

Now, let me give you one final thing to remember me by.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, your cock tastes just as good as it did last time.

[You continue sucking his cock for a bit, slow at first, saving the best parts for last]

Do you still twitch when I swirl my tongue around you?

[You swirl your tongue around his cock]

(Pleased with yourself) It looks like you do. [Sucking noises] Do you want me to do that again?

Yeah? Then say it. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me how bad you want it.

[Sucking noises as he asks]

What’s that? I couldn’t hear you in between your moans. You want me to what? [Sucking noises]

Well, okay, since you asked so nicely. Of course I’ll play with you with my tongue.

[You start sucking his cock faster now. Showing off. Making him twitch and moan]

God, I love making you squirm. [Sucking noises] I love knowing what I can do to you.

[You continue sucking his cock at this pace. Getting wetter and sloppier as you go]

I don’t think I’ll ever find a cock that tastes this good in the big city. It’s just too perfect.

(With his cock still in your mouth) Your cock is growing in my mouth. It’s like you’re *trying* to reach the back of my throat.

Well, if that’s what you want, that’s what you get.

[You start deepthroating him]

(Teasingly) Shoot, I don’t think I can properly deepthroat you with this dress on. It’s really getting in the way. Here, put your cock in my mouth for a sec while I unbutton.

[You put his cock in your mouth as you undress]

Could you slide the straps down my shoulders? I’d do it myself, but both my hands are about to jerk you into my mouth. [giggle]

[Sfx: You still suck him off while your dress hits the floor]

That’s better. Now, where were we?

Oh yeah, reaching the back of my throat.

[You continue deepthroating him. More enthusiastic than before]

Wow, you’re liking this much more than my tongue. [Sucking noises] It makes me wonder how you’ll react when I do both at the same time.

[You keep him in your throat and swirl your tongue around him at the same time]

Mmm that’s what I like to hear.

[You go back to deepthroating]

(Coming up for air) Fuck. I’m going to miss this. [Sucking noises] I’m going to miss feeling you all the way down my throat. I’m going to miss making you feel good.

[You continue deepthroating him in between the following lines]

But most of all, I’m going to miss the way you feel inside me. As deep as you can go.

I’m going to miss the way you make me feel. How you can make me feel sensations that nobody else can.

(Turned on, still sucking) Remind me. Remind me of how you can make me moan. How you can make me scream and shout and just let everything out.

(Coming up for air) I want you inside me. I need it. Take me. Now. In the field, under the stars.

Fuck, my pussy feels so hot. I’m like an animal in heat.

Okay here, I’m on all fours. Get behind me. Let’s do it the way we were intended to do it. I’m all yours.

Yes, perfect. Now c’mon. Fuck me. Just relieve me of my---[A cathartic moan as he finally enters you]

Oh yes, yes, yes. You’re so---fuck---you’re so deep. Every time we do this, I forget how deep you feel inside me.

[You start moaning a bit louder as he starts to pick up the pace]

(Playful) I can’t believe you’d even think that someone like you with a cock like yours could fit in one of my suitcases.

[The two of you start going faster and harder.]

Harder. Please. Go as hard as you can. Make it hard for me to walk through the airport tomorrow.

[Your moans get louder as the intensity increases]

Grab my hips. Don’t be afraid to be rough. I’m not the little girl I used to be. I’ve changed since last time.

Oh, yes! Just like that. Just like---

[You start moaning even louder now. We hear just how wet you are and how much you’re enjoying this. You moan in between everything you say.]

If my pussy is gripping you harder now, I’m not sorry.

Fuck, I can’t tell if that’s me pulsing on you, or you pulsing inside me.

Either way, don’t stop.

[You release a series of moans as the pleasure heightens. Every second is pure bliss]

Okay, wait. Fuck. Hold on a second.

I don’t want to cum just yet. I want this to last as long as possible.

Turn me around. I want to see your face while we do this. And I want to see yours. Hold me down and fuck me. Let’s do this the way we did it our first time.

[You turn around and get on your back]

Wow, the grass really does feel softer now than the last time we laid down here. Honestly it’s softer than ever.

Come here.

[You kiss him]

No matter how far away I am from you, at least we’ll always have this night to look back on.

[You continue kissing him]

Now hold me down and shut me up, in a way only you could.

[You moan as he enters you.]

Just like that. Exactly like that. Oh fuck.

[You continue moaning for a bit, until you get the idea . . .]

Kiss me again. Like we did the first time.

[You start kissing him as he fucks you]

(In between moans) Hold my wrists down.

[You release a moan as he starts going faster]

Yes, that’s perfect. Fuck. You’re perfect.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Holy shit, I’m shaking.

Please don’t stop. You feel so good.

[You continue moaning as he goes faster and harder]

Kiss me again.

[You start kissing and fucking again. In between moans, you manage to eek out a “Mmph” every now and then. This lasts a few moments, until . . .]

Wait, where are your hands going? Are you about to---

[Surprised moans as he starts rubbing your clit]

Holy shit.

I asked you to hold my wrists down, not to rub my---fuck---rub my clit like this. This isn’t fair. You didn’t do this our first time.

What? No. I don’t want you to stop. Are you crazy? This feels too good.

[You moan as you try to collect your thoughts]

Fuck, I can’t even think straight.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I’m gonna cum soon. I’m gonna cum soon. Keep going.

[You start getting closer]

You’re going to cum, too, aren’t you?

Yeah? Okay, perfect. Cum with me. I want you to cum with me.

[You get even closer]

Of course you’re going to---oh, yes!---you’re going to cum inside me.

Let’s do tonight what we never did before. Cum inside me.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

(Whimpering) Okay, I’m really going to cum soon. I’m almost there. I’m so fucking close.

(Quickly, barely getting the words out) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.

(Just as you climax) I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Moan what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, that was just amazing.

Wait, stay inside me a second. I don’t want to let you go just yet. Savor the moment with me. Under this gorgeous night sky. On the soft grass. My pussy just clenched around you.

[You kiss him again for a few moments.]

I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better final night. Thanks for making it so special.

[Sigh] My flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. What do you say we just lay here under the stars and fall asleep in each other’s arms?

Perfect. Now pull out. I’ll clean your cock off with my mouth first, then we can cuddle.


End file.
